Zor-EL
Zor-El was a Kryptonian scientist who was directly responsible for the destruction of his own home planet Krypton. He was a member of the House of El: the husband of Alura In-Ze, the father of Kara, the younger brother of Jor-El, the Brother-in-Law of Lara Lor-Van and the uncle of Kal-El. Personality Zor-El just as Jor-El had issues with his father, as he wasn't a "model son. He cared so much about his daughter Kara that he sent her to the Phantom Zone with a way a out so she would not be trapped in Kandor along side him. Physical Appearance Zor-El was a tall, thin man with short dark hair and blue eyes. On Krypton, he wore Kryptonian robes and a House of El pendant. History Early Life Zor-El was a scientist from Argo City, late of the planet Krypton. He was the brother of Kryptonian scientist Jor-El and was married to Alura In-Ze. Zor-El and Alura had a daughter named Kara. Later Life For a time, it was believed that Zor-El thought that Krypton was being devastated by a "phantom plague" and so he genetically altered Kara's biochemistry to enable her to defend herself against such threats. As such, Kara Zor-El developed powers even beyond that of a Kryptonian exposed to yellow solar radiation. This is what gave her the ability to escape the Phantom Zone without others escaping. In fact, Zor-El was a very noble figure. Having migrated his friends and family to the bottled city of Kandor, Zor-El used technology from leftover Brainiac Probes to bolster the city's defenses. Zor-El along with thousands of Kandorians was eventually freed from Brainiac's ship and Kandor was returned to its normal size. It was situated in the North Pole, not far from Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Zor-El possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Zor-El's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **[[Heat Vision|'Heat Vision':]] Zor-El can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super Hearing': Zor-El' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision' Zor-El's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Zor-El can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Zor-El's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Zor-El's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Zor-El is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Zor-El is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Super Stamina': Zor-El is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Super Strength': Zor-El's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Super Speed': Zor-El is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: **'Super Breath': Zor-El is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities *Enhanced Intellect Weaknesses *'Red Sun Radiation: ' *'''Kryptonite: '''Being Kryptonian, Zor-El was vulnerable to various forms of kryptonite. During the short time he was on Earthhe was only exposed to green kryptonite, which temporarily but painfully weakened him. Peraphernalia *Phantom Zone Shield: Zor-El created a shield that could be used in the Phantom Zone as a way to escape. Gallery Zor-El 2.png|Zor-El in his casual Kryptonian attire Trivia *Despite being younger than Jor-El, Zor-El had his daughter Kara at least twenty years before Kal-El was born, although it is important to note that Lara had trouble conceiving children. However age is measured on Krypton, it is logical to assume that Kara was born in Zor-El's early-to-mid twenties, while Kal-El was not born until Jor-El was 51 or 52 and Lara was about 44 or 45 years old. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:House of El Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Family Category:Krypton Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Characters with Super Hearing Category:Science Counsil Category:Argo